Meet The Wolf's
by Maya Phantom
Summary: It wasn't unexpected, but it surprised everyone. The first four were a success so it was only logical to assume that Ben would bring more kids over from the Isle. And it just so happens that he's picked the Wolf siblings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: mkay guys I've decided I am going to get rid of Gabby for this story. Sorry if anyone was a fan of her but the story wasn't workin with her in it. Maybe I'll do a sequel and she'll be in it. Anyways I'm rewriting all the chapters without Gabby so they can be longer and better. Btw the name Disney uses for the Big Bad Wolf is Zeke so that's the name I'll use for him. So if you see Zeke, I'm talking about the Big Bad Wolf.**_

"I've decided to bring another group of kids from the Isle."

A dead silence filled the room as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ben turned around so that he was no longer facing the window, instead facing the other people in the room.

The first to recover from the shock and speak up was his purple-haired girlfriend, Mal.

"A-are you sure about this, Ben? Don't you think we should give it some time? I mean, we might have ended up becoming good, but we still planned on destroying the kingdom when we first came." Mal advised cautiously, her reasoning earning a few nods from the others.

"I agree with Mal. It would probably be best to give it some time before we bring over more children from the Isle." Ben's father, Adam said.

"Yes, Ben. As Mal said, they might've ended good, but they started out with bad intentions. We need to be a little more careful this time around to prevent another situation." Adam's wife and Ben's mother, Belle agreed.

"That's exactly my point." Ben said, earning confused glances from his parents and girlfriend. "The longer those kids stay on the Isle, the more corrupted they will become. Their parents will have a larger influence on them if they stay longer. I do understand what you mean. We'll have to start out small, test the waters a bit more before jumping in. But we do need to help those kids. And fast." Ben said, looking around to see if his parents and girlfriend would agree to his plans.

Mal nodded to signify her support and Belle gave her son an encouraging smile.

"Dad?" Ben asked. He knew it would be harder to convince his father to agree, but he also knew that he would come around.

"I... I suppose that makes sense." Adam replied after a small moment of silence. "But only a few." He said.

Ben beamed at his father and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, guys. I know that this seems crazy, but I just know that we're doing the right thing. I'll inform the public." Ben said, walking away after smiling gratefully at them. Mal shot Ben's parents a smile and slight nod before exiting the room herself, heading back to the dorm she shared with Evie to tell her about the events of today.

•~•

"Luna, Hunter, Dawn! Come down here please!" A gruff voice called.

A teenage girl came jogging over to her father in a few seconds.

"Yeah, dad? Did you need something?" She asked.

"Yes. But where are your brother and sister? This concerns all of you." He said, craning his neck to look around for his other two children.

"We're right here dad." A new voice called. Unlike the first one however, it belonged to a young adolescent boy. He came jogging down the stairs with another girl at his side, about two years younger than him.

"Oh, there you two are. Come over here, I wanna talk to all three of you." The three siblings sat down at the table with their father.

In case you were wondering, this was the Wolf family.

The father was the Big Bad Wolf. His brown hair was beginning to gray and his skin was developing a few small wrinkles though his eyes were still the same fierce gold they'd always been.

Next was his oldest child, his sixteen year old daughter Luna. The young woman had light brown skin and long, straight auburn-brown hair with one natural lock of silver. Her eyes were a silvery-blue color and framed by long eyelashes and her lips were painted dark pink. She had a slender yet curvy build and was a little over average height for a girl her age with slight muscle tone in her arms and stomach. She wore a black long sleeve midriff with a hood, a dark gray leather vest, black leather pants, and dark gray combat ankle boots.

The second oldest was Hunter, the Big Bad Wolf's only son. He was two years younger than Luna, making him fourteen. He had the same skin tone as his sister although it was a bit darker. His messy hair was brown and his eyes were an intense deep blue. His figure was slender yet athletic and, like his sister, he was a bit taller than most boys his age. The boy was dressed in a black short sleeve v-neck, beige cargo shorts, and black high top converse.

The youngest of the bunch was Dawn, who was only twelve years old. The young girl had terra cotta skin, long, straight dark brown hair, and sharp gold eyes. Her amber orbs were framed by long eyelashes and her lips were pink. She had a slender figure although she was beginning to develop curves. She was dressed in a white top with black long sleeves, a black leather skirt, and black boots.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Luna asked, a concerned look lacing her features. Her siblings shot their father worried looks.

"No, everything is fine." Their father assured. "I just have some big news. The king of Auradon has decided to take another group of kids."

The eyes of the three Wolf children widened in shock at the news.

King Ben was going to accept another group of kids to go to Auradon?

"He announced that the last group to go were helping him to pick out the new one." He paused for a moment.

"And I've decided to write a letter to him asking him to choose you."

"What?!" The three siblings exclaimed.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"I love all of you very much, but I also want you to have lives. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were forced to grow up here because of my mistakes. So I'm going to hope, and I'm going to pray that King Bed decides to select you to leave the Isle." He spoke, looking them all dead in the eye.

"But we don't wanna leave you, papa. We love you." Dawn sniffled.

"I know and I love you too. But this is what's best for you. I wouldn't be a good father if I forced you to stay here your whole life, condemning you to a punishment you don't deserve."

The trio looked at each other and back at him with their large and very differently colored eyes.

Zeke found himself staring straight into Hunters intense blue orbs. He would probably never know it, but he had his mothers eyes.

Although he loved his children very much, he sometimes found it hard to look at them as they grew up. Each of them had small aspects of their mother in them.

Luna looked exactly like a miniature version of her despite having a different hair and skin color. She had a different eye color as well, which were somewhat of a combination of his golden orbs and her mothers piercing blue eyes. The two of them also exhibited the same sass.

Hunter, besides having her eyes, also carried her personality. They were both very adventurous and competitive, always looking for something new to do. It was quite the difficult task to keep them both sitting down for longer than two minutes.

Then there was Dawn. Although she didn't look much like her mother, having inherited from his side of the gene pool, there was just something about her that represented everything he loved about her mother. The only things she did receive from her mother appearance-wise was her smile.

No matter how emotionally painful it was for him to have a constant reminder of their mother, he loved them. And he wanted them to live a life full of opportunity and hope. Not live on this hellish island with no happiness.

Usually when you thought Big Bad Wolf, the words that popped up in your brain were... well obviously "Big" and "Bad" but definitely not a great father to three children.

Unlike the other parents on the Isle, he only wanted what was best for them. Not for them to follow in his footsteps. That's why when they were little, he kept them away from some of the other little kids. Especially that little purple haired one. What was her name? Mal? (Huh, not that original). He knew just how wicked her mother was making her and so he made sure his children were never around such a bad influence. That's why his three kids were without a doubt, the kids with the best shot in Auradon. They had no desire to take over the world or spread hate, they were just like any normal child though sometimes they did struggle a bit with following orders but that was more of a personality trait then evil.

Never mind all of that though, because now they're getting away from this terrible place. They were getting a chance to separate themselves from his terrible actions.

All he could do was hope that they ended up being selected.

He stood up from his seat and motioned for his kids to do the same. They rose to their feet and wrapped their arms around their father, hugging him tightly.

"Is it bad that I really want to get picked to go?" Hunter asked softly, looking up at his dad with his big blue eyes. Zeke shook his head no and pulled him even closer, thinking how badly he was going to miss them is they did end up being picked.

•~•

"Mal, can you come look at this?" Ben called to his girlfriend.

Said girl looked up from her spell book to look at her boyfriend. "Sure." She answered, rising from the bed to walk over to his desk. The purple haired girl looked over his shoulder at the paper he held in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing at the paper.

"It's a letter from the Isle. Someone is requesting for their children to be picked to come here." The King replied.

After finally being accepted by the majority of people, the Core Four began telling their new friends of the terrible condition on the Isle. Upon hearing of the awful things they had to go through, Ben sought out to help the villains out a little. He made sure the food they were sent was actually edible and set up a system for them to communicate anything else they needed via letters. Whenever they needed something like fresher drinking water or more clothes, they sent a letter to him and he got right to work on it.

"And why do you want me to look at it?" Mal asked, a little wary of someone specifically asking for their kids to leave. Could this be another plan to take over?

"Well, I don't really know much about what VK's on the Isle act like. You do, so I need you to read this and tell me if the kid is trustworthy enough to come. Because from this letter, it seems like all this guy wants is to give his three kids a better life. I think it's the Big Bad Wolf?" He replied, handing the letter to the former villain. She accepted the paper and skimmed over it.

She'd never really known the children of the Big Bad Wolf. Her mother had advised her not to interact with them due to their father not raising them to be evil. There were a few occasions where she had spoken to the oldest, Luna was it? She had seemed nice enough and when she was younger, she resented that, but now she recognized it as a good sign.

"I think we should bring them over. I don't know them that well, but I know that their dad didn't corrupt them or force them to be evil." She advised.

Ben thought this over for a moment. "Then it's settled. Auradon, I hope you're ready for the Wolfs." Ben said, smiling up at his girlfriend who returned the friendly gesture.

•~•

"They're here, they're here!"

Everyone in the Isle ran towards the limo that was making its way past the barrier.

The villains and their children crowded around the nice car, waiting to see if their children were picked to leave.

A man in a fancy suit and wearing sunglasses stepped out of the sleek black car and stood with perfect posture, a piece of paper in his hands.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat loudly to quiet the crowd, "As you all know, King Ben has made a royal proclamation to bring another group of children to Auradon. He has selected three children for this group. If their assimilation into Auradon is successful, he will bring another group and another and another. If it proves to be unsuccessful, the children will be sent back and the project may be shut down." He looked around the crowd of villains carefully, eyeing them warily.

"The three selected are... Luna, Hunter, and Dawn Wolf." He announced.

The three siblings eyes widened in shock, looking at each other in disbelief.

King Ben had actually decided to let them come at their fathers request?

They turned to look at their dad, sadness in their eyes and without a word, they hugged him tightly before letting go and grabbing their stuff. Dawn was the last to let go, giving him a sad frown as she hurried after her older siblings.

The siblings piled into the car, handling their own luggage. As the limo drove away, they looked out of the window to see their father waving at them, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Tears collected in their own eyes as they were separated from their father for the first time in their life.

But it didn't matter. They told him that they knew it was for the best. Before they left, he made sure they understood just how important this opportunity was.

Luna looked at her little brother and sister and noticed how tense they were. She sighed and smiled sadly at them. "Guys, don't worry. We'll be okay and so will dad. He wouldn't have wanted us to go if it wasn't good for us." Some of their gloom had melted away at Luna's words. They returned her smile to reassure her that they were okay.

"And Auradon Prep is a good place. It's a good school with good students. Not to mention princes that are probably hot." Luna added with a laugh.

Hunter shifted in his seat uncomfortably and dropped his smile.

No way was he going to let anyone try to put the moves on his sister. So what if she was older than him? That didn't mean he couldn't worry.

Luna put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. She loved teasing him. "Calm down, Hunter. I'm not looking to start any relationships." She said, rolling her eyes at her little brother. Dawn laughed slightly at this, leaning over and resting her head on her sisters shoulder who played with her hair.

The drive to the school was pretty quick. The limo pulled up in front of Auradon Prep, stopping to let them out.

The whole school was gathered to see the newest VK's. Even Audrey. To make up for how badly she treated the first four, she decided to take a totally different approach with this new group.

Luna stepped out of the car first, turning her head to see the crowd that had gathered.

A sharp wolf whistle (HA! Get it? A wolf whistle! Oh man, I'm hilarious...) rang through the air.

"Hottie alert!" A male voice shouted, bringing unwanted attention to the girl. She shrank back nervously, keeping her gaze trained on the floor. It seemed as though every guy except for Ben and her brother were now checking her out. She wasn't used to having so many people, especially boys, staring at her.

The sound of a low growl startled everyone and their attention was soon on Hunter Wolf, who had just stepped out of the car not looking too happy with the way every boy had been ogling his sister as if she were a piece of meat. Luna gave him a grateful smile and he returned the grin.

Finally, Dawn stepped out, surprising everyone. She looked like she was only twelve or thirteen. What was she doing at the high school?

The youngest Wolf sibling bowed her head shyly and gave the King's hand a small shake before retreating to her brother and sister.

Ben seemed not to notice the awkward vibes buzzing around them as he shot them all a megawatts smile.

"I'm very pleased to meet all of you. I'm King Ben." He addressed them, looking at the siblings to urge them into speaking.

Hunter was the first to pipe up. "I'm Hunter. And these are my sisters Luna and Dawn." He greeted, pointing at each sister while he said their name. Ben gave all of their hands another shake before turning to lead them to the doors of the school.

"Well, I unfortunately have to go right now. Urgent King business, but Brandon, and Amelia have volunteered to help show you to your dorms and help you with your schedules." As he said this, two people walked towards them. One was a guy, about fifteen and the other was a girl around fourteen.

The boy, who they assumed was Brandon, had light brown hair and rich, golden brown eyes. He wore a blue green hoodie and mustard yellow jeans with orange-brownish converse. The girl, who very obviously was Amelia, had long brown curls that almost reached her waist and large green eyes. She was dressed in a lilac long sleeve, a jean vest, white skirt, and white flats.

She smiled warmly at Luna and Dawn, but when her eyes fell on Hunter she blushed profusely and averted her eyes. Brandon however gave them a small wave and smile.

Hunter was confused by the girls behavior. Was there something on his face? He looked at Luna with a puzzled expression and she shrugged.

Brandon noticed the way Amelia was staring at Hunter and smiled at the two. He realized she wasn't going to talk first so he piped up instead. "Hi, I'm Brandon, son of Bashful. And I'm going to be showing you around the school. And this is Amelia. She'll also be helping you out."

The brunette took the hint and smiled at the group again. "Yeah, I'm Amelia, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene, and I'm very pleased to meet you all." She greeted. Her face had reverted to its normal color though there was still a hint of red on her cheeks.

Amelia looked at the other three expectantly although she kept her gaze off of Hunter.

"My name is Luna Wolf and this is my sister Dawn and my brother Hunter." As soon as she heard his name, Amelia blushed though she covered it up with a quick smile.

"Okay, I have all of your class schedules." She said, handing them each a slip of paper. "And I will be showing the girls to their dorms."

"And I guess I'll be showing Hunter to his." Brandon said.

"W-what about me?" A quiet voice asked.

Luna side-stepped to reveal a very shy-looking Dawn. "I'm not in high school." She said.

"Oh. There's a junior high attached to the school. Don't worry." Amelia assured the girl. At this, Dawn smiled kindly.

Both girls then followed Amelia to their rooms as Hunter left with Brandon.

•~•

"I hope you don't mind, but you'll be sharing a room." Brandon said. Hunter nodded at this, he didn't really care. He had his own room back at home, but he didn't mind sharing.

Brandon knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in!" A voice called.

Brandon twisted the door open and entered the room with Hunter.

One half of the walls were painted light blue with white borders. It was decorated with light brown dressers and other similar furniture. The bed was made of golden brown wood and covered in a blue comforter and fluffy faux fur pillows. Sitting on the bed, was a boy Hunters age strumming a guitar. He had light skin, curly golden blonde hair, rich golden brown eyes, and slight freckles on his rosy cheeks. He wore a sky blue short sleeve and jeans with cream colored Doc Martens. He looked up to see the two and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Brandon. Hey..."

"Hunter." Big Bad Wolfs answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Midas, son of Goldilocks." Midas greeted, holding out his hand.

Hunter accepted and shook the blondes hand. "So are you my new roommate?" Midas asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hunter replied.

"Well, if you need anything else, I'll be around campus. I'll leave you to get situated." Brandon said before taking his leave.

"Bye, Brandon. See you later." Midas called after the older brunette as Hunter gave a slight wave goodbye.

The two now sat in silence for a while. Hunter didn't know what to say. The only people he'd ever really interacted with were his family.

"If you wanna decorate your side of the room, you can tell Fairy Godmother. You just tell her what you want it to look like and she uses her magic. Either that or Mal, she's pretty good with her magic too." Midas advised suddenly.

Hunter looked at him and gave a small nod, staying silent.

"Is that your schedule?" The blonde asked. Hunter nodded. "Can I see it?" Midas asked. The son of the Bug Bad Wolf handed him the piece of paper.

"Nice. We have a few classes together. The only one we don't have is your Remedial Goodness class." He told him.

"That's nice I guess." Hunter finally said.

"Yeah, wouldn't make sense for us to not get along. I mean, we are roommates. It would be best for us to not hate each other." He laughed slightly.

Hunter nodded along to this. "Yeah, wouldn't be good if we were at each other's throats constantly." He admit.

"So, you're from the Isle, right?" Midas asked. Hunter immediately went wide-eyed and gulped. He had hoped no one would judge him for where he came from. "Y-yeah. I am." He answered.

"That's pretty cool." Midas commented.

Hunter turned so fast, he almost got whiplash. He looked at Midas with a confused expression. "What do you mean? You think that's cool?"

"Yeah, of course it's cool. All the kids here are such goody-goodies. I'm not saying I expect you to be bad, but definitely a lot more fun than the people from here." He responded, rolling his eyes as he strummed his guitar.

Hunter smiled at him, "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

•~•

 ** _And that's the end of this chapter. See you next time with Luna and Dawn's roommates and everyone's first days of high school. Baiiiii!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Luna, we will go to your room first and then Dawn's." Amelia said, walking down the halls of the school with the two transfer students.

"Um, actually, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay with my sister until she gets to her room. We can go to mines second." Luna said, wrapping an arm around her younger sisters shoulders who smiled up at her.

"Okay, then. Dawn, looks like we're going to your room first." The younger girl nodded at this but said nothing. "Your room is on the other side of the school." Amelia said, leading the way to the twelve year olds dorm.

They arrived there about three to five minutes later. Amelia approached the door and knocked before entering.

"Door's open." A feminine voice called.

Amelia pushed the door open and inside the room was a girl who looked to be about twelve. Her skin was tanned and she had long, silky black hair that cascaded down her back in a braid. She was slender with some growing curves and wore a short sleeve light blue top and a long white skirt paired with light blue flats. She wore a headband the same color as her shirt and shoes with an emerald in the center. Her side of the room had been painted a mystic purple with golden borders and all of her furniture was made of ebony wood. She sat cross legged on her blue and purple striped blanket with multiple fluffy looking pillows. She looked up at them with big brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Amira. Just came by to introduce you to your new roommate." Amelia said, gesturing to Dawn and nudging her, causing the younger girl to stumble forward slightly.

She straightened up immediately but kept her gaze focused downwards, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Uh, hi." She stuttered out quietly, they could barely hear what she said except for Luna who obviously had more advanced hearing and was used to her sisters shyness.

"Hey, there. I'm Luna and this is my little sister, Dawn. I'm sorry, she's a little shy." Luna could hear Dawn's sigh of relief when the attention was shifted into her older sister. She walked up behind Dawn and put her hands on her shoulders supportively. Dawn turned to smile at her sister.

"Hi, I'm Amira. Daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin." She introduced herself and held out her hand which Luna accepted.

"I'm Dawn." The golden eyed girl said, smiling at her new roommate.

"Nice to meet you." Amira said. She then put her hand on her chin in thought as she looked Dawn up and down.

"You're really quiet, aren't you. Well, we're gonna have to fix that up. I've decided as of now, that you are my new best friend." Amira put an arm around Dawn's shoulder and pulled her over towards her. Dawn's eyes widened and she looked at Luna for help who only smiled.

Oh yeah, this girl was good for Dawn.

"Bye." Amelia said as she closed the door and they began walking over to Luna's room.

After about five minutes, they reached their last stop for the day.

Amelia knocked once again and the two heard the soft pattering of footsteps before the knob twisted and the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was one of the most beautiful girls one could ever have the pleasure of meeting. Her ruby red lips complimented her porcelain skin and her kind eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Her hair was dark brown and went to her shoulders in waves. She had a slender figure though she was still curvy, not too large or too small, the perfect amount. The beauty was a bit shorter than average, but not so much that everyone towered over her. She gave them a dazzling smile that showed off her pearly whites. Even her clothes were lovely. She wore a sleeveless yellow sundress under a royal blue cardigan that had the first button done and a pair of matching blue flats. In her dark hair sat a glittery red hairband with a bow.

"Hello, Amelia. What brings you here?" The girl asked. Her voice was filled with cheerfulness and her smile showed off her dimples.

Amelia smiled back and side-stepped a bit to show Luna standing beside her. "Just dropping off your new roommate." She responded.

The girl then directed her attention on Luna who smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Luna." She greeted.

"I'm Bella White. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Florian." She greeted.

"Well, I've gotta get going. If you need anything, I'll be in the courtyard. Bye, Luna. Bye, Bella." Amelia waved to them as she left and closed the door.

Luna stepped further inside the room, checking out the pale princess' side.

Bella's side of the room had light blue walls with ruby red borders and her furniture was made of ebony wood. Her bed had a yellow comforter and many red pillows.

"This place is even nicer than I thought it would be." She said under her breath.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's just like any other kingdom." Bella smiled. Luna turned again to face the fair-skinned teen.

"You know, you're really beautiful. I wish that I was so good-looking." Luna complimented.

Bella's already rosy cheeks reddened even more. "Why, thank you. How sweet of you to say. But you are quiet beautiful too." Bella said.

Luna blushed at the compliment. No one ever said anything like that to her. Sure, her father had always told her, but that didn't count.

"No, I'm not." Luna denied the compliment, causing Bella to frown.

"Yes, you are. Flowers just can't look at themselves to see how pretty they are." Snow Whites daughter informed her, smiling even wider.

"Thank you." Luna said, smiling too although she still didn't think of herself as beautiful.

She turned to see her side of the room and almost immediately cringed. Everything was white and pink and frilly and girly and it was just making her nauseous.

"If you want, you can ask Fairy Godmother to change it. Just tell her what you want it to be like and she'll do it. It's what she did for me and almost everyone else." Bella suggested.

Luna nodded at this and looked down at the paper in her hands.

"Ooh, is that your schedule?" Bella asked excitedly. "Yeah, these are my classes. I don't know anything about them though." She admit.

"Let me see. I bet we have a few together." Bella reached for the paper and began looking over it.

"Hooray!" She cheered excitedly, "We have almost all of our classes together. The only one we don't have is P.E. and your Remedial Goodness class. Yay!"

"Remedial Goodness?" Luna asked, a confused tone in her voice.

"Oh, yes. All of the VK's are required to take it until they prove that they aren't evil." Bianca informed her. "It's not that bad. Fairy Godmother just goes over what kind of stuff is okay and what's not."

"Oh. I guess that's fine." Luna said. "Where is Fairy Godmother anyways because I need something done about this ASAP." She joked, gesturing to her part of the room causing both girls to laugh.

"I have no idea, but she might be here soon. She wanted to welcome all of the new students, but there was an important council meeting she had to attend." Bella said.

"If you want, until then I can help you unpack and get settled?" The pale princess offered.

"Sure. Thank you." Luna grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag from the floor and placed them on the annoyingly pink bed.

Bella walked over and began unzipping the duffel bag when she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. Was something wrong with her clothes? The princess was probably used to beautiful designer dresses, not second-hand ripped jeans and shirts.

"Nothing. It's just that my mother would never allow me to wear anything like this." The girl exclaimed, holding up one of Luna's crop tops.

"Oh." Luna said, blushing slightly at her choice of clothing.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how are you comfortable with showing so much skin? Didn't your mother ever tell you that a lady should never expose so much?"

Once she heard that last sentence, she froze.

Luna gulped and felt tears begin pricking in the corners of her eyes. "I don't have a mother." She tried to sound nonchalant about it, but she could hear the melancholy bubbling through.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I hadn't known, if I did, I wouldn't have said a word." Bella began apologizing profusely, her cheeks reddening.

"No, no, no. It's okay. You didn't know. And you are right, maybe it's time I get some new clothes." Luna changed the subject quickly, not really comfortable with talking about her mom with a complete stranger.

"Oh, heavens no! Your clothes are simply lovely. It's just that my mom always had me wear dresses and such. I've never even worn a pair of jeans before. Let alone a crop top." She said.

"But your clothes are all super nice. I wish mine were designer and expensive." Luna did admit she was jealous, this girl probably had her whole life handed to her on a silver platter. Maybe even a golden platter.

The pale girl suddenly brightened up, that million dollar smile lighting up her face. "I have an idea!" She announced, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Let's try on each other's clothes."

Luna gave her a confused look. Why would she want to try on her clothes?

"Oh please! It will be fun and it can be a way of us getting to know each other more!" She pleaded. Luna smiled at her and nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yay!" Bella cheered as she hurriedly grabbed a bundle of clothing from one of her drawers and handed it to Luna with some shoes. Luna grabbed a pair of jeans and a random shirt and handed it over to Bella before tossing her some shoes to go with it. The princess set up the divider and they began changing, giggling as they slipped on the other girls clothes.

They both stepped out about a minute or two later.

Luna was wearing a royal blue short sleeve and a yellow skirt that went a bit farther than her knees with a thick black belt. On her feet were sparkly red flats.

Bella, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of ripped gray skinny jeans and a short sleeve cadet blue crop top. She topped it off with some brown leather boots that went halfway up her calf.

They looked up, saw each other, and began laughing loudly. It was such a contrast to how they usually dressed.

"We look so weird." Luna laughed. Bella just kept laughing and laughing. They walked over to the full length mirror Bella had on her side of the mirror, staring at their reflections.

"I actually look... Kinda nice." Bella said after a while, turning to her side to fully examine her appearance.

"Well, of course. You look nice all the time." Luna joked.

When she realized it had been quiet for so long, Luna clapped her hands together loudly. "Okay, I should probably finish unpacking." She said as she turned and reached for her clothes which were on the floor. After grabbing them, she looked at Bella to see her still staring at the mirror, a confused frown on her face.

"Bella?" She called. The princess blinked before seemingly coming back down to Earth. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna finish unpacking. Where do you want me to put your clothes?" She asked.

"Oh. You can just leave them on my bed. I'll put them away later." She answered as she went to Luna's side and resumed helping her unpack.

•~•

"Oh, yeah. This is nice." Hunter said as he admired his new room for the next four years.

Fairy Godmother had come by not too long ago to introduce herself and welcome him to the school. While she was there, he had asked her if he could change his room.

She had complied with a wave of her wand and now it actually looked like Hunter lived here.

His side had been painted moss green with white borders and his furniture was all made of a dark wood. His bed now had a large comforter the same color as the walls with lots of black and dark gray pillows.

"Looks nice." Midas commented from his bed. "It fits you."

"It does. So what do we do? We go to class tomorrow, right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, we got a day off for your arrival. And I'll show you around tomorrow. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch. It'll be cool." He offered.

"Sure. Don't have any other friends anyways." Hunter shrugged. Midas nodded along with this and it was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"If you don't mind me asking," He started.

This can't be good. Hunter thought worriedly.

"What was life like on the Isle?" He asked nonchalantly, still strumming his guitar softly like he'd asked what his favorite color was.

Hunter was quiet for a moment. What was life like? He'd always been with his family so he didn't know how other people were.

"Well for me it was okay. I was always with my family so it was nice. But from what I do know, the food wasn't even edible before Ben became king and we hardly had anything. We kind of just did nothing. There was a school but it doesn't really count because all that they taught us was how to be evil. I didn't go there, but I heard rumors. My dad homeschooled us." He explained, a smile forming on his face as his dad was mentioned.

"Us?" Midas asked.

"Oh, me and my two sisters, Luna and Dawn." Hunter answered.

"What was your family like?" Midas asked, curious of what it was like to have siblings. He was an only child.

"Where do I even start. Well, there's my dad, the Big Bad Wolf. Then there's my older sister Luna, she's sixteen. I go next, then my little sister Dawn, she's only twelve but she's turning thirteen in a week. My dad always gives us the best birthday. It was never anything fancy, but he'd wake us up with the best food he could find and take us all outside to hang out and play. He would try to make us a cake, but there was never anything there to do that so he'd just get us whatever he could. And he would sing us happy birthday and we'd all be laughing and talking." Hunter didn't even realize the tear sliding down his cheek until he was done talking.

His eye widened and he immediately brushed it away with the back of his hand. "Sorry." Hunter apologized, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with being a little homesick." Midas assured him.

"Oh no. I definitely don't miss the Isle. I just miss my dad. He's been with me my whole life and to just leave him is... It's just strange." The brunette confessed.

"Yeah, I used to live in a village not too far from here. It's not as far as the Isle, but I still miss my family too. One day of the week isn't enough." The blonde admit.

"But at the same time it has to be kind of cool. I mean, this is a new place, a new experience. I'm pretty sure your dad would want you to enjoy it." He said.

Hunter nodded, knowing this was true.

"So what should we do?" Hunter asked, he didn't exactly feel like sitting inside of his room and doing nothing for the rest of the day.

"How about we go to the courtyard or the tourney field." Midas suggested. "Why not." Hunter shrugged as he stood up along with Midas and began walking outside.

•~•

Amira stared at Dawn who sat on her bed quietly, staring down at her hands and doing nothing.

She sighed and turned to the brunette. "You need to be more social." She said suddenly.

Dawn looked away from her hands and at her with a confused and slightly frightened expression.

"I'm gonna take you to meet my friends." She declared, taking hold of Dawn's wrist and walking her outside towards another room.

Amira knocked before hearing a "Come in." and entered.

"Hey, Flynn. Hey, Ryder." She greeted, dragging Dawn in beside her.

"Hey, Amira. Who's the new girl?" The two asked in sync.

In case you haven't put it together yet, these were the twin sons of Rapunzel and Eugene and the younger brothers of Amelia. They both had the same skin tone and hair color as their dad and were nearly identical except for their eye color. While one had green eyes, the other had chocolate brown ones.

"This is Dawn. Dawn meet Flynn and Ryder." Amira introduced the three to each other.

The one with brown eyes stood up and walked over. "Hey. I'm Flynn." He said, holding out his hand which Dawn quickly shook and let go of almost immediately.

"And I'm Ryder." The one with green eyes said. She waved a quick hello and stayed quiet, keeping her head down.

"She's really shy and she won't talk to me. I'm trying to get her to be more social." Amira told them.

"Oh, why don't you take her to Ray." Flynn suggested.

"Yeah, no one can not smile and be happy around him." Ryder added.

"That's a great idea. Come on, let's go." Amira said as she took off, grabbing a hold of Dawn's hand again.

She raced down the hall, turning a corner before she got to another door. Unlike the first one however, the door was already open. Inside was a boy with dark skin, black hair, and wide, excited coffee brown eyes. He seemed to just radiate excitement.

"Hey, Amira! It's been a while!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Ray." Amira said, nudging Dawn to introduce herself as well.

Dawn looked up to meet the eyes of the person and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She kept trying, but only a few unintelligible words would bubble through before she finally stammered out a "Hello." and lowered her head once more.

"It's okay. Don't be shy. Your new friend Ray don't bite." He said.

Dawn looked up again and saw him giving her a goofy and warm smile. She found herself unable to hold back a smile of her own.

"Ooh, now that's more like it!" He whooped, smiling even wider. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"I-I'm Dawn." She said, still smiling warmly. Amira smiled at this, it was the first time all day the girl had introduced herself. Ray truly had a talent.

"Well we just came by to tell you that Dawn is a new student here. I wanted to introduce her to you. She's kind of shy." Amira said, still beaming at Dawn opening up.

"Oh, that's even better. Ain't nothin' Ray like better than making new friends." He beamed.

"So do y'all plan on coming inside, or are you gonna stand in the hallway?" He joked, opening the door even more for them to step inside. The two entered the room, Dawn behind Amira.

"I like your room." Dawn remarked, admiring the style. Amira smiled happily. Dawn was actually talking to someone. And she had started the conversation!

"Oh, yeah. Wanted this place to feel just like home so I had to change it up a bit. All that fancy shmancy stuff ain't really for me." He smiled, looking fondly at his living quarters.

The room was indeed nice. Ray didn't have a roommate (which was too bad because really who wouldn't want to room with him?) so the whole room was painted green with yellow-green borders. The furniture was made of dark brown wood and his bed had a comforter the same color as the borders though it was a few shades lighter. His pillows were all white except for one which was the same color as his walls. The carpet was a dark green and very, very soft.

"You know, Fairy Godmother will change your side of the room if you ask her. Actually, she might be coming later on. She'll want to meet you since she couldn't be here earlier." Amira said, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Okay, let's go." Dawn said as they turned and began walking out.

"Bye, Ray! See you tomorrow!" Amira called.

"Bye-bye, girl! It was nice to meet you, Dawn." He said back. The brunette turned and waved at him, smiling.

A few minutes later, Fairy Godmother came to their room. She welcomed Dawn to the school and changed her room as she had asked.

The walls were now sparkly gold with silver colored borders and the furniture was white. Her bedspread was gold with a lace pattern over it and she had white pillows.

"I like your style." Amira complimented as she admired Dawn's newly changed room. Dawn blushed and smiled at the girl. "Thanks." She said.

Just two minutes with Ray and she's already much less shy. Amira thought to herself.

•~•

Bella and Luna had just finished putting all of Luna's clothes into drawers and they'd just began taking her other things out of her bags and looking for places for them.

A cheery knock pulled them away from their work as they looked at the door.

"Knockity, knockity." A kind voice called.

"It's open." Luna said, setting aside some of the things on the outrageously pink bed and plopping down on it. Bella stared wide-eyed at her but Luna didn't notice. The princess shook her head and her wide smile graced her ruby colored lips again.

The door opened and in stepped Fairy Godmother. She was smiling at Luna as she walked towards the center of the room.

"Good evening, Fairy Godmother." Bella greeted, holding out her hand for a shake. The woman directed her attention to Bella to shake her hand before turning back to Luna.

"Hello, I'm Fairy Godmother the headmistress. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you first arrived." She apologized.

"No worries, I get it. And I'm Luna." The girl told her, still lounging on her bed.

"I assume Amelia has given you your schedule already?" She asked. Luna nodded, reaching over and grabbing the slip of paper and handing it to Fairy Godmother.

She looked it over, slightly mumbling as she read. "Most of your classes are shared with your roommate. Bella, could you be a dear and show Luna around tomorrow." Fairy Godmother asked.

"Of course, I'd love to." Bella said.

"Okay, then. If that's all, I think I'll be going." The woman said as she turned to leave the room.

"Um, actually I was wondering if you could change my room a bit. Not really feeling this princessy-pink theme." Luna chuckled, rolling her eyes at the overkill girly design.

"Oh, it'd be my pleasure. What do you want it to look like?" Fairy Godmother asked as she took out her wand.

Luna brought her hand to her chin in thought as she looked over her side of the room and her things that hadn't been pub away.

"Maybe... Black? No, light gray walls. And kind of a silvery-blue color for the borders. Ebony wood for the furniture and I want the blanket to be the same color as the walls." Luna said, trying to picture that in her mind.

"You got it! Light gray walls with silver blue borders, ebony wood, and a light gray blanket, right?" Luna nodded and Fairy Godmother swished her wand, pink sparkles showering the room as it changed into exactly what Luna had asked for.

The Big Bad Wolf's daughter stared in amazement. She had never seen anyone do magic before. Kind of a given when you grew up on the Isle.

"Wow, thanks Fairy Godmother." Luna said as she lightly dragged her hand across the soft comforter on her bed.

"Anytime, dear. Well, I'd best be going now. I hope I see you around campus sometime." She said as she walked out the door, Bella waving from where she stood.

•~•

 ** _I'm sorry. I know I didn't get around to their first day but I figured I could do that in the next chapter. See you next time, guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Favorite color."

"Probably dark blue or moss green. Favorite activity."

"Playing guitar. Funniest memory."

"When my older sister started going through puberty and my dad didn't know what to do. Favorite class."

"That's easy, music. Pet peeve?"

"People assuming my dad is a bad person. Best day of your life."

"When I won the talent show in 8th grade. First crush."

"Victoria Hearts. How about yours?"

"Athena Triton. Biggest fear."

"Losing my family. Least favorite person."

"Huh, I don't think I have one."

Hunter rolled his eyes at that. "Really? Are you guys really so nice here that you don't even have a least favorite person?" He asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that, but all of the people here are so goody-goody that they've never really done anything wrong. Excite for Audrey and Chad, but they've made up for it." Midas replied.

Hunter made a silent 'Oh' with his mouth. He then realized that they had arrived at the courtyard.

"So what should we do?" He asked. The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Kinda thought there would be some people here or something."

"Well, maybe we can just look around campus or something. I haven't seen much of it yet." Hunter suggested. "Sure. Let's head to the field." Midas began leading Hunter towards the Tourney field and saw the team doing some drills for the game next week.

"What are they doing?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"Practicing. They have a Tourney game next Wednesday." Midas answered.

"Hey, is that... Jay?" Hunter was staring in confusion at the long haired brunette on the field. "And Carlos?!"

Midas laughed at his reaction. "Yeah. They're actually really good, Carlos may not be the best but with Jay, they're pretty much unstoppable."

Hunter nodded at this but still had a shocked look on his face. "Do you guys have any other sports?"

"Yeah, but they're not very popular. We have cheer, track, cross country, volleyball, soccer, and croquet." Midas counted off his fingers as he listed each activity. "But we also have a lot of academic activities for students."

"Cool. Maybe I should try out for a sport. It would be fun. But it would kind of be cheating I guess." Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why would it be cheating?" Midas asked confused, they were now walking around the track surrounding the field.

"Well, I'm part wolf. Kind of gives me an advantage with stuff like that." Hunter said as Midas donned a look of realization.

"Maybe if you learn to control your powers, it might be allowed." Midas offered. It didn't seem fair that he couldn't play just because of his DNA.

"Do you really think I can convince people I won't cheat. Not trying to judge anyone, but I'm pretty sure most won't believe that I'll maintain my powers to play fair." The brunette rolled his eyes as he said this, a look of frustration spreading across his face.

"That's true. But who cares? People are always going to say stuff about you no matter what. Might as well do it anyways. Even if you don't use your abilities, they'll assume you did." Midas said.

"I guess you're right. But that's if I even decide to do a sport. I might not." He shrugged.

The two kept walking, talking about the most random things for the rest of the day.

•~•

"Bye, Fairy Godmother. Thanks again." Luna called as the kind woman left the room. The Big Bad Wolf's daughter turned towards her new room as she closed the door.

She smiled as she took it all in, the design no longer made her want to vomit. She had changed the walls so they were cadet blue with light gray borders. Her bed was made of ebony wood and covered by a large gray blanket and white pillows.

"Hmm, it looks great. And the walls match your eyes." Bella commented, as she gestured to the walls and Luna's eyes.

"Yeah, they do. So what should we do now?" Luna turned to the pale girl. "I don't know. Perhaps you'd like to go get coffee? There's a coffee place here on campus." The princess offered.

"Okay, let's go then." Luna began walking out of the door with Bella, the latter leading the way.

It was a short walk, only being about three minutes or so and Luna and Bella passed the time by chatting about their selves to get to know each other better.

The scent of hazelnut and vanilla reached Luna's nose as soon as they walked through the door. She inhaled deeply, never having encountered such a sweet aroma.

"What would you like?" Bella asked, smiling at her.

"Umm, I don't know. I've never really had coffee before." Luna confessed. "Well, there are lots of things. Like frappechinos or ice tea. There's even hot chocolate." Bella offered.

"Sure, I'll get one of those." Luna said as they walked in. There was only one person in front of them so they didn't have to wait very long to order.

"Hey, Bella." The guy at the register greeted, smiling at her. He had fair skin, blonde hair, and large blue eyes. His eyes then shifted to Luna. He stared at her silently for a few moments before his cheeks became red and he gave her a big goofy smile.

"H-hi, I'm Alistair." He greeted.

Luna smiled back, "Hey, my name is Luna." She said.

He kept staring at her much to the brunette's confusion. Why was he looking at her like that?

After a few moments, he snapped out of it and began blushing madly. "What would you guys like?" He asked, his voice going up nearly an entire octave.

Bella laughed at this, "I'll take the usual. Luna will have a hot chocolate with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and marshmallows." She said as she handed him some money for her drink.

"Okay then." Alistair said as he took the money and placed it in the register.

"Oh, I don't have any money." Luna said, blushing.

"It's okay. New student special." Alistair said, giving her a reassuring nod.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him. Alistair didn't reply, simply blushing slightly.

The brunette then walked away to find a table for them to sit.

Alistair sighed wistfully as he watched her go, leaning on his arm against the register.

"You like her, don't you?"

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Bella's voice.

"W-what? No I don't. You're crazy. I-I just met her." He said, his voice getting higher and higher as the words tumbled past his lips.

Bella raised a playful eyebrow at him, "It's okay. I'll put in a good word for you." She winked as she walked off to join Luna.

She sat down across from her as Luna looked up at her. "Hey, the drinks will be done in a second. We just have to wait a bit." She said. "That's cool." Luna replied.

"So, what do you wanna do after this?" Bella asked, Luna shrugging. "We could hang out with Alistair. He's a good friend of mine and he'll be off work in about ten minutes."

"Okay, sure. It'd do me good to know more than one person here anyways." She chuckled.

They fell into a slight silence after that before Bella spoke up. "Um, I was wondering something." She said quietly, biting her bottom lip as she looked down shyly.

Luna took the pale girls hands in her own and gave her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead."

"Well, I just wanted to ask if I... If I could um... borrowsomeofyourclothesmoreoften." She rushed out in one breath.

"What?" Luna asked.

Bella breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself. "If I could borrow some of your clothes more often." She repeated.

Luna was shocked, she hadn't been expecting that. Bella wanted to wear her clothes? The ones that showed quite a bit of skin and had rips and tears in them and a lot of leather?

"You want to use my clothes?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

Bella nodded, her cheeks growing warm. "Yeah, I kinda liked them. All my life, people have always told me what to wear. When I tried on your clothes, I felt... I don't even know. I just liked it. But I could never get away with buying clothes like that for myself. My mom would find out and throw a fit." Bella said.

"Oh. Well, okay. I don't mind. I just can't imagine why you would prefer my crappy clothes to your designer ones." Luna said, gesturing to the nice outfit Bella wore.

"But everyone has clothes like mine. Literally every girl in the school dresses exactly the same. I don't know anybody who dresses like you and it makes me feel like, like I'm not just another princess. Like I'm original. Even if I'm really not." Bella confessed. She removed her hands from Luna's and placed them in her lap, frowning down at them sadly.

Luna noticed this, but didn't comment. "Hey, you are original. No two people in the world are exactly the same. Who else would be so nice to me on my first day? And besides, your clothes don't determine who you are. You do." Luna said, smiling at her.

Bella looked up, the frown melting away. She weakly smiled back at the brunette.

"Bella and Luna?" A voice called.

Both girls looked up, they had forgotten that they were here. "I'll get them." Bella said as she stood and walked to the counter. She came back and placed Luna's drink in front of her.

Luna brought the cup to her lips, sipping it. "Mmm. This is really, really good." The chocolate was sweeter than anything she'd ever even dreamed of tasting and all of the toppings just added even more flavor.

Bella giggled a bit as Luna eagerly drank more and more. "I take it you like it then?" Luna blushed and set the cup down.

"By the way, I'm sorry I dumped all of that stuff on you. We barely met and I'm already rambling about all of my problems." She apologized. "Besides, a princess shouldn't complain. I have a great life and I should be grateful." Her lips stretched into a straight line, devoid of any cheer she had not even a full minute ago.

"Hey, never feel bad about that. You need to get stuff off your chest sometimes. And besides, friends listen to each other when they need it. If you ever want to talk, you can always go to me." Luna said, giving her a small smile. Bella returned it and began sipping her own drink.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Luna told her, going back to her hot chocolate.

•~•

 ** _(Time skip to next morning)_**

Amira sat up in bed as she rubbed her eyes groggily. She reached over and turned off her alarm before removing her blanket and getting out of bed.

She saw Dawn already up and just sitting criss-cross on her bed silently.

"Hey." Amira yawned, stretching out my arms. Dawn's only response was a small wave in her direction before they were placed back in her lap.

"Have you been up this whole time?" A nod.

"Well, we have to get ready for class anyways." Amira said as she grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and set up the divider in the middle of the room.

She changed out of her pajamas and into her purple and blue dress with white flats. Amira began twisting her hair into a side braid as she began to take down the divider and put it away.

Now that it was removed, she could see that Dawn now wore a sleeveless light gray top over a white long sleeve, a black denim skirt, and light gray boots. She was placing a black hairband in her brown locks when she looked over at Amira.

"You almost ready to head to the bathroom? We can brush our teeth and wash our faces there." Amira asked, tossing her now finished braid over her shoulder as she stood by the door waiting.

Dawn nodded and walked over to her as they left the room together. Amira smiled and greeted a few other girls in the bathroom as Dawn gave slight nods, but mostly kept her head down.

After a bit of waiting, two spots were now empty for the pair as they finished getting ready for the day.

They had been walking back to the room to get their backpacks and other things when a group of girls passed by them, pointing at Dawn and whispering as they walked by. The girl ducked her head down even further (if that was even possible) and let her hair curtain around her face.

Amira pat her back in a comforting manner, Dawn not responding to the action.

It was when they got to the room that the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine decided to speak up.

"You know, you shouldn't take that from anyone. Never let anyone talk about you like that. Those girls were clearly being rude."

Dawn looked up at her and frowned slightly, "I can't do that. Then I'll just be as bad as they say." She sighed. "And besides what can I say? They have their opinions of me and I can't change them."

Amira felt her lips turn down at that. She was really just going to do nothing? "But you can't just let them do that to you!" She cried.

"Why not? It's not like they'll stop because I ask them to." The brunette responded, shrugging her shoulders as she grabbed a light gray backpack up from the side of her bed.

Amira sighed. How was she going to get this girl to be more confident in herself?

Clearly, this would be a challenge. Thankfully, the princess enjoyed a good challenge.

•~•

Hunter and Midas were walking down the hallways of the school to the cafeteria for breakfast.

They had both woken up (after fifteen minutes of hitting the snooze button) and gotten ready. Midas now wore a blue polo with white stripes and brown cargo shorts paired with some black boots. Hunter had changed into a dark blue V-neck with a black leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and dark gray sneakers with dark blue laces.

After they grabbed some breakfast, a group of a few other teens their age already sitting at a table waved Midas over.

"Hey, guys." He greeted as he sat down with Hunter.

"Hey, Midas. Who's the new guy?" One asked.

"I'm Hunter. Just moved here." They already knew he was from the Isle, no point of saying it.

"Hey, I'm Theo. This is Athena, but we just call her AJ and that one is Hayden." One said in a Scottish accent, he had red curls and blue eyes. Athena was also a blue-eyed redhead and Hayden was blonde with blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Hunter said, smiling at them.

"Where's Amelia?" Midas asked. The others looked around the cafeteria, searching for the brunette girl.

"There she is." Athena said as Amelia walked in, spotted the group, and made her way over to them.

"Hey, people." She greeted as everyone waved back.

"Amelia have you met Hunter?" The second she heard his name, her head snapped up and whipped to the side to see the half-wolf teen. He waved slightly at her and smiled, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, we met yesterday. Not that I expect you to remember, I mean I'm just a random girl who happened to be there when you showed up. Not that big of a deal, I mean there were other people there too and oh, gosh. I'm rambling now, aren't I? I do that sometimes. It's kind of weird, but it happens. Can't really control it and oh my god. I'm gonna shut up now." Amelia's face was completely red now and she looked down and allowed her hair to cover her face.

Everyone else was trying to muffle their snickers at this except Hunter, who looked around with a raised eyebrow.

What was going on?

"Well, yeah. She was there yesterday when I first came." He said once everyone had calmed down a bit.

"So you're one of the new kids from the Isle?" Hayden asked. Hunter turned to him and nervously twiddled his thumbs, "Yeah, son of the Big Bad Wolf." He answered.

"Whoa! Are you like part wolf or something?" Theo asked, his eyes widened in excitement. Hunter's scooted back in his seat a little due to everyone leaning forward waiting for his answer.

"Yeah. I'm half-wolf." He said as they all broke out in grins. "That's awesome! I wish I was part wolf." Hayden exclaimed.

"Really? You guys don't care that I'm from the Isle?" He asked. They all shook their heads no and continued to ask questions about him having wolf DNA.

"Will silver really kill you?"

"No, I'm just allergic to it."

"Do you transform on a full moon?"

"Not exactly. My powers just get stronger and it's harder to control them."

"Do you have wolf instincts?"

"Sort of."

"Do you know how to control all of your powers?"

"Most of them. I only had a few more things to learn from my dad."

"Cool, what were they?" AJ asked. Hunters entire face turned red, even more than Amelia's face was earlier.

"Nothing important." He mumbled.

"C'mon, just tell us. It can't be that bad."

Hunter didn't say a word, and everyone else looked at each other and nodded silently.

"TELL US! TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" They all chanted. Hunter had to cover his ears due to his sensitive hearing.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't laugh." He gave them all a dead serious look and they quieted down, staring at him curiously.

He let out a loud sigh and looked down, the flush returning to his face. "How to control my mating urges." He rushed out.

They all got a shocked look on their faces and looked at each other before they bursted into loud laughter.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Hunter was blushing furiously, both in anger and embarrassment as he slammed his hands on the table.

"We never promised anything. You just took our silence as a yes." Theo said between laughs. "Oh my god, I'm gonna pee."

Hunter rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat, crossing him arms over his chest as he glared at his new friends.

"You can't tell us something like that and expect us not to laugh." Hayden was clutching his stomach as tears of laughter spilled from his eyes.

"You guys are the worst." He said, shaking his head as he cracked a small smile.

"Oh, come on. If our roles were switched, you'd be laughing too." AJ giggled.

He couldn't lie, he would definitely be laughing if one of his friends told him that he was going to have a way harder time going through puberty. Hunter joined in on the laughter before they eventually calmed down just as the bell rung.

"Aw, man. Gotta get to class. Come on Hunter, I'll show you the way to English." Midas said as he walked off with him, followed by AJ as Hayden, Theo, and Amelia walked off in a different direction.

•~•

Dawn and Amira sat in their classroom, waiting for the teacher to show up.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Wonderland is a great teacher. And she's fun too." Amira assured her friend.

"Okay, that's nice I guess." Dawn shrugged just as a blonde woman walked in. All of the other students who had been talking and standing up rushed to their seats and hurriedly whispered the last parts of what their conversation.

"Good morning, students." She addressed them.

"Morning, Mrs. Wonderland." They chorused back.

"Okay, today we will go over the first ten years of Auradon becoming a kingdom. But first, we have a new student." The blonde looked at Dawn and smiled. "Would you like to come up and introduce yourself to the class?" She asked.

Dawn knew she wouldn't accept no for an answer and reluctantly got up from her seat to walk to the front of the classroom. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and heard a few whispers.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, as if it were trying to force its way out of her body.

"H-hi. M-my name is Dawn Wolf, and my dad is the Big Bad Wolf. I just moved here from the Isle yesterday." She spoke quietly, keeping her head down. Mrs. Wonderland gestured with her hand for Dawn to keep going.

"Um, I like reading and music a lot." She stammered, her breath quickening.

The same girls from the hallway sat in the back corner, whispering to each other as they stared at Dawn with judging eyes.

The room was spinning and Dawn's vision began to blur. She felt lightheaded and tried to steady herself only to stumble forward. Dawn held her hand up to her head as a pounding ache started up.

She could hear people saying things, whispering about her but she couldn't focus her hearing to understand what was being said. Dawn looked around the room and saw everyone staring right back at her. They were all giving her this evil smirk, like they loved watching her suffer like this.

Dawn was having trouble breathing, her breaths coming out in short pants and she felt tears begin to spill from her eyes. Her stomach was twisting painfully and she felt like any second now she would blow chunks all over.

Mrs. Wonderland was saying something to her, shouting but the words weren't getting through to Dawn as she keeled over, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god! Someone call the nurse!" Was the one thing she heard before her entire vision went black.

•~•

 _ **I know, I know. I'm evil. And I'm aware that this chapter is shorter than others but I wasn't sure how to continue this from here. Don't judge.**_ **_Next chapter should be soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell is she?!" A voice shouted as two figures raced down the hall, two other people ran after them, trying to keep up but getting left in the dust.

"Guys, please calm down." Ben shouted after the two teens. They didn't stop running or slow down the slightest bit.

He sighed as he and Fairy Godmother picked up their pace. They rounded the corner to see them standing there, both of them lifting their noses up and sniffing.

Hunters nose twitched as he caught something, taking off again with Luna right behind him. Ben ran after him, trying to tap into his beast side to catch up.

"Hunter, Luna. Stop... Stop running." He wheezed as he began losing steam.

"She's over here!" Hunter shouted, adding a new burst of speed as well as Luna.

"How are they getting even faster?" Ben asked, cursing under his breath.

The siblings sniffed at the air again as Luna walked over to one door and tugged on the doorknob, opening the it up. She peered inside and her eyes widened almost instantaneously.

"She's in here, Hunter." She called as she raced into the room. The boy didn't waste any time as he sprinted inside, Ben and Fairy Godmother just making it into the hallway.

They made their way to the door and opened it to see Luna and Hunter bombarding Dawn with questions.

The poor golden-eyed girl looked a bit frightened as her siblings kept tumbling over each other's words.

"Guys, calm down. I think you're freaking her out." Ben advised as he walked over to them.

They took deep breaths and quieted themselves before looking back at Dawn.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Her voice was barely over a whisper and she kept her head down.

Hunter and Luna gave each other looks before turning and walking back to Fairy Godmother and Ben.

"What exactly happened?" Hunter whispered, he didn't want his sister to hear.

"Mrs. Wonderland says she asked Dawn to introduce herself to the class and apparently she freaked out." Fairy Godmother explained. She was concerned for the young girl.

Luna sighed and Hunter had a look of realization on his face as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That was a terrible idea. She gets really nervous in front of crowds. She probably had a panic attack." The blue-eyed teen said.

"Will she be okay?" Fairy Godmother asked. She'd never had to deal with situations like this before. There were very few shy people in Auradon and even they had never experienced such a thing.

"Yeah, she just needs a little time to relax." Luna informed her, turning to see her little sister taking deep breaths. She smiled at this, she was recovering. It used to take a long time for her to start calming down.

"That's good. We'll give her the rest of today off. And since she's okay, you guys can return to your classes after this." The woman said as she walked over to the table beside Dawn, looking at the papers describing what had happened.

"What?" Luna and Hunter both asked at the same time.

Ben looked surprised and Fairy Godmother looked up from the papers. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You can't expect us to leave her. She's our sister and she can't be alone." Hunter said.

"I understand, but you just said she'd be fine. And besides, she's not a little kid. She can take care of herself." Ben reasoned.

"But she shouldn't have to. I know she's not five, but it doesn't mean I'll stop caring. We're staying." Luna said, crossing her arms and raising a challenging eyebrow at Ben, daring him to argue with her.

"Guys, it's okay. You can go." Everyone looked at Dawn who was now sitting up.

"But Dawn, we-"

"Need to get back to class. Ben was right, you guys don't have to baby me. I'm twelve, not four." She told them.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to push us away because you think we're treating you like a kid." Hunter said, giving her a concerned look. She smiled slightly at him, "It's okay. I just need to calm down a little. You guys can go."

"If that's what you want." Luna sighed. She walked up to Dawn and gave her a hug, Hunter doing the same before they left the room.

"If you want us to come back, just tell us." Hunter said, Dawn nodded in reply.

Once they left, Dawn leaned back on the cot with a sigh. She could take care of herself, she didn't need her siblings to hold her hand every time she got upset.

"You okay?" Ben asked. Dawn's eyes opened as she saw Ben standing beside her, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to start being independent." She said, looking away as she started her breathing exercises. Ben nodded at this as he went to Fairy Godmothers side, looking over the papers with her and discussing how they would contact her father about this.

•~•

"Ms. Gothel, is my class boring you?" Mr. Dwarfenstein asked, an annoyed tone as he narrowed his eyes at his new student.

"Yeah, kinda." She replied in a bored tone while looking into her compact, touching up her lipstick.

Mr. Dwarfenstein's left eye twitched as a few students tried to cover up their snickers while others 'ooohed' at the girls remark.

"I realize that this is your first day, but I will not accept this disrespect." He said as he put the cap back on the marker he had been using to write on the board. He pulled out a referral and scribbled on it before holding it out for Gabby.

"Hmm, no thanks. Don't really want anymore work." She said, rubbing her lips together to smooth out her lipstick before shutting her compact and turning to him with a bright smile.

"This isn't an assignment, Ms. Gothel. You're being sent to the office." He said.

Gabby gave him a look like she was shocked that she was getting in trouble before she smiled sweetly. "You see, here's the thing. I don't really want to go the office. Besides, I'm paying attention now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

More snickers filled the room as Mr. Dwarfenstein's glare increased. "This isn't about what you want. Go to the office. Now." He ordered.

Gabby rolled her eyes and took the pass, standing up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Wait, do you know your way to the office?" He asked.

"Of course not. It's my first day, duh." She sassed. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and pointed at his nephew.

"Brandon. Show her way the way to the office." He said, already turning back to the board and opening up another marker.

Brandon did as he was told and stood, jogging to catch up with Gabby who had already left the room and was now walking down the hall.

"Gabby, wait up." He called, running up to her. Once he did, he slowed until he was walking beside her.

"You know, we don't have to go back to class. We could just skip." She suggested suddenly, playing with her necklace absentmindedly.

"W-what? No, we can't!" He exclaimed. "I'm taking you to the office and then returning to class."

"You're such a goody-goody." She muttered under her breath.

"I am not! I just don't want to get in trouble!" He protested.

"Exactly. That's what a goody-goody does." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for not enjoying a week of detention and being lectured by my parents." He mumbled.

"You can just go back to class. I'm ditching." Gabby told him, walking off towards the courtyard.

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "No you're not! You're already in trouble." He said.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She complained, pulling her wrist away from him. Instead of releasing his hold on her, she accidentally tugged him forward. They were now flush against each other.

Brandon's face immediately flushed red as he stared at Gabby, waiting for her to do something. The raven-haired girl only smirked at him as she leaned forward, even closer to him.

"My offer to skip class still stands." She whispered, a gleam in her eyes that both excited and scared Brandon.

Brandon stepped back from her then, some color returning to his face. "No! Come on, we're going to the office." He said sternly, taking hold of her wrist again and dragging her after him.

"Fine." She sighed exasperatedly, "Are all you Auradonians such buzzkills?"

"I am not a buzzkill!" Brandon exclaimed as they turned the corner.

The office was right at the end of the hallway. "Sure. That's why you blindly follow all these rules." The annoyance in her tone was prominent and impossible to miss.

Brandon didn't even bother replying, just walking her inside the office and explaining what had happened to the secretary before leaving.

The lady pointed her to a seat and told her to wait for Fairy Godmother to come back. Gabby complied and sat in the plastic chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

•~•

Luna gathered her hair into a ponytail before looking into the mirror of the locker room and leaving.

She had changed for P.E. and now wore a pair of stretchy black shorts and a gray tank top with some dark and light gray sneakers.

All of the other girls stared wide-eyed as she exit the room. They were all still getting dressed and fixing their makeup. Not to mention their hair! How was she already done getting ready?

They eventually finished and joined her outside where all of the boys were waiting. Every single guy, even the taken ones, were ogling the girl who seemed oblivious to the stares as she stretched out her arms and back.

Finally, the teacher came out and blew his whistle, gaining everyone's attention.

"Everybody on the track! We're on the track today." He shouted, the students all groaning as they headed towards the track.

"Charming, Bête, Allas, new girl, on the track. You're running to the 100 meter mark." The coach commanded. Chad, Ben, Jay, and Luna jogged onto the track and got into lanes, getting ready to run.

"Ready... Set... GO!" He shouted, starting his stopwatch as they all took off.

Jay shot forward, Ben slightly behind him and Chad only a few steps after Ben. They all did a double take when Luna sprinted past them, not even breaking a sweat.

Her legs were moving so fast they looked like a blur and her form was flawless. All the students were staring in shock, whispering to each other while the Coach was looking down at his stopwatch.

Luna made it to the 100 meter mark in only a few seconds, slowing to a stop as she passed it. She waited for the guys to catch up for a few seconds as they finished. Once they got to the finish line, leaning down with their hands on their knees and breathing heavily, she walked back to the Coach, unfazed by the running she just did. Chad glared at her while Ben looked impressed and Jay just looked like his ego got knocked down a few pegs.

Coach approached her once she rejoined the students who hadn't ran yet.

"Hey you, what's your name?" He asked.

"Luna Wolf." She replied.

"Well Luna, you just an 10.60. Were you even trying?" He was looking at her with intrigue as she didn't even display the slightest shock.

"I put some effort into it, but that's not my best." Luna answered honestly. Everyone's jaw dropped, including Chad, Ben, and Jay who had just gotten back.

"I want you to go again, but this time full out. 110% percent." He said, Luna shrugged and walked back to the track and got into a lane.

She got down on one knee, her hands in front of her as she got ready to run again.

"Remember, give it your all. Ready... Set... GO!" Coach started the stopwatch immediately as Luna took off.

She could barely even be seen, becoming a blur with her speed. She was at the finish line in only a matter of seconds, doubled over as she breathed heavily. She turned to look at Coach, beads of sweat slowly trickling down her face.

He looked down at the stopwatch, his eyes widening as he stared back and forth between the watch and Luna.

"7.37." He called, everyone immediately jumping into conversation. Luna smiled at that, nodding to herself. That broke her personal record.

Coach was giddy with excitement, this was the fastest time he had ever seen in his life.

Luna began walking back over to them, breathing deeply through her nose. "That good, coach?" She asked.

"That was fantastic! I need to go talk to Fairy Godmother about this! Ben, you're in charge!" Everyone was left dumbfounded as Coach took off towards the office, thrusting his clipboard and stopwatch towards Ben.

Luna shrugged at this and leaned to the side, stretching out her left side. Her top moved up a bit, revealing her midriff much to the boys elation.

"Well, I guess I'm in charge now. Not really sure what to do, but let's just jog a few laps." Ben said as him and a few others got onto the track to do as he said.

Luna was about to join them when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to see some Asian girl (not trying to be racist) holding her arm.

"Um, did you need something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" The girl asked.

"I just ran." Luna replied simply.

"Well I saw you, but how are you so fast? I'm Lonnie, by the way." She said.

"Oh, I'm half wolf so yeah. Super fast I guess. And nice to meet you, I'm Luna." Big Bad Wolf's daughter said, smiling at the girl.

"That's amazing. You're half wolf?" Lonnie asked, a look of awe on her face. Luna nodded as they began chatting.

"Lonnie, Luna, come on! You don't want an F for the day, do you?" Ben asked teasingly.

The girls rolled their eyes as they joined everyone on the track, continuing their conversation as they jogged.

•~•

To say Bella was nervous was an understatement.

She was absolutely nerve wracked. If her mother found out about this, she would be grounded until she took the throne!

Bella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Mom isn't here to tell you what to do! You can make your own decisions." The pale princess told herself as she finally stepped out into the hallway.

She had chickened out in the morning, but now she was doing this.

Luna had let her borrow an outfit upon request and gave her some black high waisted shorts, a loose dark gray long sleeve top, and some black ankle boots with a gold zipper. It wasn't too much, but it was enough of what Bella had wanted.

People were starting to notice her new outfit and gave her questioning looks as she made her way to her locker.

She was getting noticed! And not just as Snow White's daughter, but as Bella. The girl who now stood out of the crowd of overdressed students.

Bella insert her combination and opened her locker, moving aside the love letters to grab her history book and a small binder.

"Bella? Is that you?" Said princess looked to the side to see two of her friends, Evangeline and Zaira walking up to her.

Evangeline was the daughter of Tiana and Naveen. She looked almost exactly like her mother with her fathers skin tone and eye color. Today, her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she wore a beige long sleeve sweater over a sleeveless yellow green collared shirt and chartreuse pleated skirt.

Zaira was the oldest daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. Her skin was tanned and she had wavy black hair that went halfway down her back and light brown eyes. She wore her hair loose with a purple headband and was dressed in a long sleeve purple top and a pale lavender skirt.

"Hey, guys." Bella greeted, smiling at them. They looked a little confused as they stared at her, like she had grown two heads.

"What are you wearing?" Evangeline asked.

She looked down at my outfit and smiled as she brought her gaze back up to them. "My new roommate let me borrow an outfit. You like?" Bella beamed, spinning around in a circle to let them fully examine her.

When she was facing them again, they had smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, we like. You look great!" Zaira complimented, causing Bella to blush.

"Who is your roommate because I need to ask her where she shops." Evangeline laughed. Bella closed her locker and they began walking to their next class when the five minute bell rang.

"Well, you're about to meet her. She's in our English class." Bella smiles as they walk through the doors of the classroom, other students slowly starting to file in.

Just as the bell rung, Luna walked in. She looked around for a moment before she saw Bella, who waved her over. Luna took the seat next to her and set her backpack on the floor.

"Hey, Bella." She smiled.

"Hi, Luna. These are my friends, Evangeline and Zaira. Guys, this is the friend who let me borrow this outfit." Bella introduced her friends to each other.

Luna waved at them and they smiled, introducing themselves.

"So you gave Bella this outfit?" Zaira asked.

"Yeah. She asked to borrow some clothes so I let her wear them." Luna responded though she was a bit confused. Why was she asking?

"That's so cool. She looks great and you do too." Evangeline commented, gesturing to Luna's own outfit.

The half-wolf teen had left P.E. and changed into some black jeans, a short sleeve dark gray crop top, and dark gray boots with wedges.

"Thanks." Luna smiled. She hadn't expected people to be this nice to her.

"Would you mind letting us borrow some clothes too? My tailors make me wear skirts and dresses all the time and it's really annoying." Zaira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my tailors let me wear jeans sometimes, but I can never pick them out. And they're always so plain." Evangeline added.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind at all. Just tell me when and I'll let you grab an outfit." Luna said as the teacher walked in.

"Quiet down students. Okay, before we start with our lesson, we have a new student." The man nodded towards Luna as he said this, a few students turning to look at her.

"She just transferred yesterday and I want all of you to treat her with respect. Got it?" Everyone muttered that they would and the teacher nodded, grabbing some paper off his desk and began to call roll.

•~•

"I've already heard Mr. Dwarfenstein's point of view and now I'd like to hear yours." Fairy Godmother sat in her desk across from Gabby who looked annoyed that she was here.

"Well, he was talking about quadratic formulas and stuff and I was fixing my lipstick. So he asked me if I was bored and I said yes because I'm not a liar. Then, he got mad and told me to come to the office." Gabby recounted, rolling her eyes as she explained her side of the story.

Fairy Godmother nodded along to this. It wasn't too bad, but it needed to be fixed. Hopefully, light punishment would help with that.

"Okay then. For disrespecting a teacher, you get two days of after school detention. I hope we don't have anymore problems like this in the future." The woman said, typing something on her computer before printing it out.

Gabby groaned as Fairy Godmother grabbed the sheet of paper and handed it to her. The girl scowled at the detention slip before getting up and walking out.

"Third period is almost over, Ms. Gothel. You can just wait here in the office for the next five minutes until fourth period starts." The brunette woman said, Gabby nodding at this as she took a seat in the plastic chairs again.

Once the door closed, Fair Godmother let out a sigh. She knew that the new Isle kids wouldn't just immediately become balls of sunshine, but she had hoped this wouldn't happen.

Thankfully, it was only one of them. The other three didn't seem like they would do something like this so that was something.

The door opened then and the coach peeked his head in, a smile on his face.

"You busy, Fairy Godmother?" He asked. She shook her head no and he entered, sitting in the same chair Gabby had just been in.

"Did you need something, Coach? And don't you have a class right now?" She asked, squinting in confusion at him.

"Yes, I did but I left Ben in charge. We can trust him. And besides, I have news." That smile from earlier came back.

"Mmhmm, what happened?" She asked, her curiosity peeking.

"We were running today and one of those new students just broke the record for fastest 100-meter dash time." He told her, leaning back in his chair with a proud look on his face.

"In the school?" She asked.

"In all of Auradon." Fairy Godmother's eyes widened.

"Which one?" It had to be one of two older siblings. Gabby didn't seem like the type to be into sports and Dawn had been sent back to her room.

"Luna Wolf, that girl has some serious skills. First time she ran, she was right on the coat tails of the record and she didn't even break a sweat." Coach exclaimed. "We've got to get her on a sports team." Fairy Godmother shook her head at this.

"We can't do that unfortunately." She informed him, shaking her finger.

"Why not? She's great! And I think she might want to go out for a team." Coach didn't understand. What was holding them back? Clearly this girl had talent, so why weren't they utilizing that talent?

"Well, in case you've forgotten her last name, she's half wolf. Technically, it's cheating to let her play on a sports team." She sighed, it really wasn't fair but those were the rules.

"But Ben is part beast and we let him play!" Coach argued.

"But Ben is the king of Auradon. People will trust that he won't use his powers to cheat. They won't believe the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf will do the same." She shrugged, giving him an apologetic look.

"But think of all the potential she has! It'd be a waste to not let her play." There had to be some way.

"If you can convince the board to let her join a team, I'm all for it. I didn't make the rules, I just enforce them." She told him, Coach shaking his head in disappointment.

"Alright then. I'm gonna have to something about this." He said as he got up and left the room.

"Thanks for your time, Fairy Godmother." He said as he closed the door behind him.

The woman gave a small smile, letting it drop when he couldn't see her. She really hoped he could do something about letting Luna play.

•~•

"Yes! Time for food!" Someone whooped as the bell for lunch rang.

Everyone gathered up their stuff and began leaving the classroom, excited that they had 45 minutes of free time.

"You ready to go, Hunter?" Theo asked, standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, let's go." The blue-eyed teen replied as he stood and walked with his friend to the cafeteria.

They had met up with Midas and AJ in the hallway and by the time they made it to the cafeteria, the whole group except Amelia were all together. They had gotten in line and grabbed some luck before heading to a table and sitting down.

"Why is Amelia always the last one here?" David asked, looking around for their brunette friend.

"Probably because she's so clumsy she always drops stuff so it takes her a while to walk here." Midas snorted as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich.

They all laughed slightly at this as Amelia sat at the table with them. "What's funny?" She asked, smiling brightly at them while she popped a crouton from her salad in her mouth.

"Nothing." Everyone said, trying to muffle their laughter. Amelia caught on soon and narrowed her eyes at her friends.

"Oh, hardy har har. It was a joke about me, wasn't it?" Their increase in laughter told her all she needed to know as she rolled her eyes.

"You guys are the worst." She deadpanned, taking a bite of her salad.

"We didn't say anything bad. Just that you're clumsy and its why you take so long to get here." AJ said.

A new topic popped up as they all chatted while eating, laughing and joking around.

Suddenly, a small group of about four girls walked up to their table. One of them tapped Hunter on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Can I help you?" He asked, giving them a confused look. They all giggled and the one who had tapped him on the shoulder twirled her hair nervously.

"We just wanted to meet the new guy." She said, sitting down next to him.

"That's cool I guess." He smiled at them which caused them all to sigh dreamily.

Hunter looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow and they just snickered except Amelia who turned away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Confused, he went back to the group of girls.

"Well, I'm Hunter. What are you guys' names?"

"I'm Annie, and these are my friends Raven, Hannah, and Adelaide." The girl said, playing with a lock of her blonde hair.

Hunter waved at them in a friendly manner, sending the girls into a fit of giggles. His friends were still laughing at him, which he didn't get.

What was with the girls in Auradon?

"Is it true you're from the Isle?" Hannah asked, her hazel eyes wide with wonder. Hunter frowned at the question, how many times were people going to ask him that?

"Yeah." He replied flatly. For some reason, the girls smiled even wider.

"That's so cool." Raven chirped. They all sat by him now, continuing to chat and lean closer towards him until the bell (finally rang).

They all pouted when they realized it was time to go back to class, standing up and giggling their goodbyes.

Hunter shook his head, grabbing his backpack as he stood.

"Okay, what was that about?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" David asked him, giving him a disbelieving look. Hunter still didn't get it and everyone except Amelia rolled their eyes.

"Those girls were obviously flirting with you." AJ said, using her journal to smack him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hunter complained, rubbing his head. "And what do you mean? They were flirting?"

"You're really clueless." Amelia quipped in an annoyed tone, grabbing her things quickly before standing and striding out the cafeteria with a frown on her face.

"Am I ever going to understand the girls here?" The half-wolf teen asked, staring after his brunette friend.

"Probably not." Midas said as they all walked out the doors to their next class. Hunter groaned and they all chuckled slightly.

•~•

Dawn felt a lot better than she had this morning. After she got her breathing under control, she had started to calm down and Fairy Godmother let her go back to her room. She even brought her some tea to help with her nerves.

As she sipped slowly at the hot drink, she looked around her room. Even though she felt better, she was incredibly bored. There wasn't much for her to do alone in her room. She didn't have a phone and Amira was still in class. School wouldn't be over for about another hour and a half.

She sighed, setting the cup on her nightstand. Maybe she could take a nap or something? No, then she wouldn't sleep at night. Perhaps she would go out for a walk? Nah, that was kind of like ditching because she wasn't in class. Fairy Godmother insisted that she rest for today and just go back tomorrow despite her trying to explain that she was fine.

Suddenly, a music note floated through the air and caught her ear. Her ears perked up as she looked around, slowly sitting up from her bed. Another note of music rang, soft and beautiful. It was coming from outside her room and Dawn bit her lip nervously. If she left, then it would be skipping.

Another strum of music caught her attention and she decided just to check it out really quick. Just to see what it was then she'd come right back.

Dawn poked her head out the door, checking to see if anyone was in the hallway before slinking out. She strained her ear to hear what direction the music was coming from. She followed the sound and eventually came to a door labeled 'Band'

The golden-eyes girl knocked softly on the door, resting her ear against it. The music was playing even louder no, more people joining in. Nobody answered so she opened the door and saw people in yellow pants and fancy blue long sleeves with all types of different instruments.

They all stopped playing as she walked in, staring at her.

Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks heating up as she looked down, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just h-heard the music and wanted to know where it was coming from." She stammered, making to leave.

"Wait! You can stay if you want." One boy said, his hair was light brown and he wore glasses over his blue-green eyes. He smiled at her in a friendly way, setting his trumpet aside as he walked over to her.

"B-but I don't want to disturb you guys if you're practicing."

"It's okay, we'd love a review. I'm Doug by the way." He said, taking a hold of her wrist and leading her to a chair. She sat in it and he picked up his trumpet, giving everyone a nod.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco." He counted down, everyone beginning to play.

The instruments all blended together nicely, overlapping perfectly and creating a cheery, upbeat tune. Dawn smiled and bobbed her head along to the song, clapping her hands.

At this, they played even louder and with more enthusiasm.

Sadly, the song came to an end. All the players looked a bit flustered as they looked at Dawn, waiting for a reaction. She stood from her chair, applauding them.

"You guys are great! That was amazing!" She complimented, causing them to smile.

"Thanks. We have to be ready for the game this week and we've been having a bit of trouble with this one, but we're starting to get the hang of it." Doug told her as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Starting? It sounded like you already perfected it to me!" Dawn was still blown away by their performance.

"That's great, but we still need a flutist to pull it all together. We only had three of them, but two of them caught colds and can't play and the other will be out for a family thing on Friday." One of the tuba players informed her. This saddened Dawn, it was really unfortunate.

"I wish I could help in some way." She said sympathetically, frowning.

Doug looked down before his eye caught an extra flute case resting on one of the chairs. He looked back at Dawn, then at the flute case again, a smile spreading across his face.

"Maybe you can." He said, picking up the case and taking out the flute.

•~•

 ** _And that's the end of that chapter! I'd like to say it was good, but it really wasn't. Anyways, see you guys next time! Peace out, Rainbow Trouts!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Attention new students. I have an announcement. Today's Remedial Goodness class has been cancelled. There will be no class today so once your class before is done, you are done for the rest of the day. There will be class tomorrow however and I expect all of you to show. Thank you, that's all." Fairy Godmother's voice was being played over the intercom before shutting out.

Luna was in her last class of the day and it had only started about two minutes ago. She was having an easier time adjusting than she'd expected. There were still a few people that have her dirty looks, but mostly no one made comments.

"Okay, I want everyone to get into groups of at least three and no more than five." Her history teacher Maid Marian instructed as the students rose from their seats and began joining up with their friends.

Bella immediately grabbed her arm and tugged her towards her, Evangeline, and Zaira. She joined them with a smile and they all stood together against the wall as everyone else was still looking for more people to get in their group.

"What do you think this is about?" Zaira asked, leaning back. Evangeline and Luna shrugged, not knowing themselves.

"Probably a project. She hardly ever does big solo assignments." Bella said. By now, nobody was standing alone and everyone was in groups of three to five.

"Good. Now all the groups, push your desks together and sit." She said, everyone doing what she said.

"We're going to be doing a group project."

Bella held out her hand and Luna high-fived her.

"This can be done in many different styles. You can make a video, write a group essay, create a presentation, I will accept any form. The topic can be any significant moment in the history of Auradon. For example, you can make a video re-enacting the uniting of all the kingdoms or create a slideshow about all of your parents backgrounds and how it's shaped the world we live in today. It's due in two weeks. You may now discuss with your group partners how you plan on completing this assignment." She explained before going to sit at her desk to grade some papers. "If you have any questions, ask me."

Immediately, the groups all jumped into conversation.

"First off, we need to decide on what style we'll do the project in." Evangeline said, taking charge already.

"Not sure which one we should go for but I say we scratch out the essay." Luna offered, shrugging her shoulders. "I second that." Zaira laughed slightly.

"I'm leaning towards a presentation. It's kind of like combining all of them and I would prefer to not do a video project." Bella rolled her eyes at that last part. Evangeline and Zaira gave her sympathetic looks and Bella looked annoyed though she kept it under control.

"Why not a video project?" Luna asked.

"If my mom hears I'm gonna do something on camera, she'll try to get me a whole crew of people to basically do the project for me. And I don't want that." Bella sighed, running her hand through her short hair. Luna frowned at this. She always pictured Snow White as being the perfect mother, but Bella seemed to feel exactly the opposite.

"Okay, so no essay and no video. That leaves a slideshow and a presentation in front of the class. Honestly, I agree with Bella on the whole presentation thing. The slideshow will be kind of like an essay." Evangeline said, Zaira nodding along.

"So the presentation then?" Luna asked just to clarify. The three princesses nodded to show they agreed. "So now we just need a topic. Mrs. Marian said a significant moment in history. Any ideas?"

They fell into a silence as each girl thought about it. What was an important part of history that not everyone else would choose?

"Maybe we can try to brainstorm tonight and see what ideas we have tomorrow?" Zaira suggested. "Yeah, and actually that reminds me. Can I come by your room tonight to see about that outfit? I want to ditch these stupid clothes as soon as possible." Evangeline said, changing the topic.

"That's fine with me. Both of you guys can come by later on today or actually right after class if you want." Luna smiled, she liked having new friends.

"That'd be great. And thanks again." Zaira said. For the rest of class, they just chatted about other details of their project like who could handle what and other things like that.

•~•

"Are you by any chance related to Luna Wolf?" Coach asked the blue-eyed teen.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Hunter responded, a confused look on his face.

"Your sister is a fantastic runner. You any good too?" Hunter smirked confidently at that, his blue eyes gaining a gleam of excitement.

"Why don't we see." He said as he got onto the track, the other students looked confused at this. What was he doing? Coach didn't tell him to run yet.

Coach got his stopwatch ready, already smiling in anticipation. "Ready... Set... GO!" He shouted.

Hunter took off immediately, not giving anyone a chance to even think about it. He wasn't even a blur, no one could see him. By the time they realized he was long gone from the starting line, he was already at the end. Coach's jaw dropped, looking at his stopwatch.

"7.19." His voice was barely above a whisper. Hunter could still hear and smirked, that wasn't even his fastest. He jogged back over to them, still having energy. All of the other students were completely blown away and swarmed around him, tumbling over each other's words.

"Bro, you didn't tell me you were that fast!" Theo exclaimed. "You have to tell us these things!" AJ said, her hand tangling into her bright red locks.

Hunter shrugged at that. "I told you guys I was half-wolf. Kinda assumed you guys would know I was pretty fast." Midas smacked him in the back of the head. "Well we assumed but you just shattered our expectations."

"Ow!" Hunter complained as Coach walked up to him, finally getting over his shock.

"You just broke your sisters record. Are you even sweating?" He asked in disbelief. Hunter reached up to touch his forehead and felt no dampness.

"Not really. I can go faster than that, I've got more wolf in me than my sister does." He informed him.

"Okay, then. You're doing that again and giving it your all." He said, resetting his stopwatch as he shook his head. No way would he let these kids not be on a sports team.

Hunter got into a lane, waiting for Coach's signal. He breathed in and out deeply, closing his eyes in concentration. He opened his eyes again, a fierce spark in his blue orbs.

The second the word "Go" left his mouth, Hunter was off. Coach had barely registered that he was gone when he was done. Already expecting a great time, he looked down at his stopwatch.

He may have known it would be amazing, but this was just... Just wow.

"5.07." He gasped. Hunter smiled proudly, his dad would be proud. He brought his hand up, wiping away the sweat from his face. That was his best, but he still had great endurance so he wasn't way too tired. It only took him thirty seconds to recover and start walking back.

"Anybody got water?" He asked, his breathing steadying. Instantaneously, several girls thrusted bottles of water towards him. Not caring, Hunter grabbed the one closest to him and unscrewed the cap. He held it up in the air and leaned his face back, dumping the contents onto himself. The girls who had offered the water bottles sighed wistfully at this, staring as he shook out his hair, droplets of water flying everywhere.

"Thanks. I needed that." He smiled gratefully at the girl whose water he took and she almost melted on the spot as Midas grabbed Hunter's arm and pulled him towards them.

"You've gotta stop killing those girls. They're already obsessed with you." He joked as he rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm sweaty." Hunter didn't get it. It was just water. What was so attractive about water?

"You're so clueless it's adorable." AJ said as she ruffled his hair, smiling sweetly. Then she flicked him on the forehead and gave him a stern look. "Now stop being cute or you're going to make those girls explode."

"Aw, you think I'm cute." Hunter teased as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so now you notice these things." She said sarcastically. "And I won't lie, you're pretty good-looking, but I'm not into you. Nothing personal." She said and Hunter laughed.

"Kid, do you have any interest in joining a team at the school?" Coach asked, Hunter turned to face him.

"Yeah, kinda. I don't think they'll let me play though." He said. There was still some water dripping from his hair and onto his shirt.

"Don't worry about that. I have plans to fix that, but you've gotta get into Tourney or track or something." Coach chuckled, the district had to let up the rules a little.

"Sure thing. But I'm not sure they want the son of a villain who happens to be part wolf playing sports." He rolled his blue eyes, looking annoyed.

"Again, don't worry. I'm gonna see what I can do about letting you on a team but for now, just try to see what sports you might be interested in." Hunter nodded to show he understood and Coach went back to getting the other students to run.

•~•

"I think you're starting to get the hang of it." Ezra, one of the other students in the band said.

Dawn looked doubtful, "Do you really think so? I feel like I sound really bad." She said as she held the flute in her lap.

"You may not be fantastic, but I've never seen anyone pick it up so easily. All you need is a little more practice and you'll be outstanding in no time." He assured her. She still didn't look like she believed it, but nodded. She brought the instrument back to her lips and played a short tune. Most of it sounded pretty good except for a few slight mistakes.

"I can barely do this basic tune. There's no way I can learn the song in time for the game on Friday!" She exclaimed, sighing as she set the flute aside and leaned back into her chair.

"Not with that attitude. You gotta have a little more confidence, Dawn. It takes more than thirty minutes to master the flute." He said. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"I just can't do it." She whispered though they all heard her.

"Of course you can. You only started today, it took me over a year to learn the trumpet." Doug said, holding up his instrument. Dawn was surprised, he played it so well it was unbelievable it took him so long to learn.

"But if it took you a year, what makes you think I can do it in less than a week?" She cried out.

"You don't have to be perfect, we just need you to play a part. And after that, you can get even better." Another member spoke up.

Dawn smiled at the thought. She had to admit, it was a lot of fun playing the flute even if it was difficult and all of the members of the marching band were great. She could see herself joining in the future.

"Okay, I'll keep trying." She promised, picking the flute back up and holding it to her lips to try the tune again.

They all smiled at this, they had a feeling she was going to be great.

•~•

"Hey, Gabby. What are you doing?" Theá asked as she walked into her room, raising an eyebrow.

Gabby had a whole bunch of clothes laid out on her bed and a few makeup sets sitting next to them. She looked up from what she was doing. "Just planning an outfit. I've already been here for a day and I've hardly met any cute boys." She sighed as she said this, holding up an olive green top and a tube of lipstick. Gabby shook her head and set both things down, picking up more things to see if they matched.

"Okay?" Theá was confused. Gabby was already dressed nice and had makeup on. Why did she need a new outfit to go talk to boys? She didn't say anything though, knowing the end result would most likely not be pretty.

"Aha! This shade of pink looks great with this belt!" She cheered, setting aside a blush compact and lip gloss with a shimmery golden belt. She picked up a red velvet top with an olive green tank top and nodded happily.

"Now I just need a pair of pants to go with it." She tapped her chin in thought as she looked over her clothes. "What do you think Theá?" The auburn haired girl looked up from the book she had been reading, scanning Gabby's options quickly.

"I don't know. Maybe those jeans or something." She muttered, trying to find her place in the book. Gabby cocked her head to the side, looking at the jeans Theá pointed at. She did like them and they were very comfortable, but didn't guys like girls who wore skirts and dresses, not jeans? She picked up the pair of pants and moved them aside, instead grabbing a black denim skirt.

"I think I've got it. I'm gonna try it on to see if it looks good." She said, setting up the divider between them. She quickly put on the outfit and then took a few minutes to apply the cosmetics she'd picked out. Once she was done, she put the divider away and posed in front of the mirror.

"This looks good right?" She turned to her side, hand on her hip. Theá looked up again and gave her a once over, giving her a thumbs up. "I approve." She said. Gabby smiled, grabbing a pair of olive green boots and leaving out the door.

She roamed the hallway, looking for any boy that looked good enough to meet her standards. It didn't take long, pretty much everyone in Auradon was good-looking.

Some people had seen Gabby and were confused as to what she was doing. Why did she change outfits? What was with all the makeup?

The ravenette ignored them, she was on a mission. A really cute guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes was walking down the hallway, a charming smile on his face. Every girl he passed by swooned and Gabby smirked, walking up to him. He looked confused as to why she had approached him, but once he saw how she looked, he smiled.

"Hey, there. I'm Gabby." She greeted, a flirty tone in her voice.

"Chad, Chad Charming." He said, flashing his pearly whites at her.

"Well that's a great name for a great-looking guy." She complimented, batting her mascara coated eyelashes.

"Thanks, I try. And you look amazing too." He gestured to her outfit as he said this and she smiled wider.

"I would say I try too, but I don't have to." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she said this.

"Cute and funny? Where have you been all my life?" He laughed and Gabby beamed.

"We should go out sometime. Get to know each other." She suggested, leaning a little closer to him.

"Yeah, we should. Unfortunately, I've got way too much homework. Won't have time to hang out." Gabby's smile fell as he said this and he frowned as well.

"Maybe next time though." He offered, flashing another charming smile at her as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gabby called loudly, a few people giving her weird looks for shouting in the middle of the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Maybe... Maybe I could do your homework?" She offered, the words coming out before she could stop them. He smiled brightly as she said this, causing her to grin and giggle.

"That would be great! Then we could hang out." He said, taking three binders and a textbook out of his backpack, dumping them all into Gabby's arms who almost fell with the weight.

Despite this, she was still smiling. This guy was super cute and he also happened to be royalty? Score!

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, we can go out for pizza." He winked as he walked away with his now empty backpack.

Gabby was so happy, she practically skipped back to her room. She sighed dreamily as she slid down the wall of the door, partially from her cheeriness and partly from the weight of the books.

"Found one already?" Theá asked from her bed, turning the page of her book.

"What? Did you doubt my abilities?" Gabby asked playfully, getting up and tossing the books onto her bed.

"What's with all the textbooks?" The auburn-haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow. She was already getting a bad feeling.

"Oh, the guy I talked to said he was too busy to hang out so I offered to do his homework so he'd have time for me." Gabby was smiling like that made perfect sense.

"Was this guys name Chad?" Theá asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Gabby was dancing around the room happily, twirling.

"He's totally playing you. He doesn't actually like you, just wants someone to do his homework for him." Theá wanted to break it to her gently, but wasn't sure how. Besides, there was no use sugar coating it. The truth was ugly, no amount of makeup would make it pretty.

Gabby stopped spinning to stare at Theá, rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip. "Yeah, right! He didn't tell me to do his homework, I offered." Gabby stated proudly.

"But was his excuse for not hanging out with you that he had too much homework?" Theá knew how Gabby felt, it had happened to almost every girl in school. Sadly, she had fallen for his trick too. It wasn't until Family Day when she told her parents about it that she found out what was going on. Let's just say, after that day every time Chad saw Theá in the hallway, he broke into a sprint away from her.

Gabby nodded to her question, her happiness wavering a bit. Was it possible that she got played? But he was super hot! He was perfect!

"That's a definite sign. Better to know from the start then the end." Theá shrugged, going back to her book.

"Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about. Obviously, you're just jealous and want Chad all for yourself!" Gabby accused. Theá shot up from her bed immediately, glaring at Gabby.

"I'm just trying to look out for you and you accuse me of being jealous? What is your deal?" She wasn't yelling yet, but she was very close to that point.

"Look out for me? You're backstabbing me! The second I find a guy who likes me, you want to steal him from me!" Gabby yelled.

Thea's face was turning red as she trembled with rage. "I can't deal with you right now. I'm leaving." She said as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed a jacket, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Gabby huffed in anger, glaring daggers at the door.

What did Theá know? Chad would never do that to anybody! She was lying!

She knew she was...

•~•

The girls had head over to Bella and Luna's room after grabbing some coffee (Evangeline's lost the bet and had to pay).

They were all giggling and chatting as they entered, Luna immediately taking out some of her clothes to show them.

After some conversation about what kind of outfit Zaira wanted, the half-wolf girl held up the same long sleeve top she'd worn when she first came to Auradon in front of Zaira in the mirror. Evangeline and Bella applauded as Luna voiced her approval. Zaira actually put the shirt on and Luna gave her a pair of gray leather pants to go with it. And of course, she looked amazing. The outfit showed off her curves and great physique without making her look trashy. And the top looked great with her skin tone.

"I think it really suits you." Luna commented after Zaira did a full turn. "Yeah, you look great girl." Evangeline complimented, Bella nodding and laughing.

"I like it. I can borrow this tomorrow right?" Zaira asked, facing her side as she fully examined herself.

"Definitely. Now it's your turn Evangeline." Evangeline hopped off of Bella's bed where she had been sitting, smiling in excitement.

"So what are we looking for?" Luna asked, going through her clothes.

"Just pick randomly. I want a surprise. But nothing weird!" Evangeline added quickly, giving Luna a stern look as she laughed.

"I think I've got something." The silver-blue eyed girl muttered, finally picking something.

Evangeline hurriedly grabbed the clothing and started to strip her top off. Bella looked away blushing while Luna started putting a few things away and Zaira took out her phone to take a selfie and pictures with her friends.

"Wow. I look hot!" Evangeline said, she now wore black skinny jeans and a white midriff with a studded collar.

"Hey!" Luna cheered as Evangeline started posing while Zaira took her picture. Bella was smiling and laughing, joining in with her friends for pictures.

"Luna, you gotta get in this next picture with us." Zaira told her, holding the phone above their heads, finger hovering over the button. Bella grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her next to her for the picture. They all smiled and pulled funny faces, giggling as Zaira repeatedly took pictures.

"We look hilarious." Luna remarked as she scrolled through the photos. Evangeline looked at them and laughed loudly. "What's going on with your eyes, Bella? You look demonic." It was true, the light had caught her dark brown eyes in a bad way and they glinted evilly.

"Wow, it looks like I'm possessed." Bella gasped, looking at the picture.

"But overall, we look fabulous. And it's all thanks to Luna." Zaira said as the three princesses broke into fake applause. Luna played along, waving like a prom queen and pretending to cry tears of joy.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." She giggled, rolling her eyes as she dropped the act.

"But now it's time for us to give you a makeover." Bella said, a mischievous spark in her eyes. Zaira and Evangeline had an evil smirk on as they playfully advanced on Luna.

"What? No way! Guys? Guys?!" She tried to jump out of the way, but they already had her wrists and had forced her to sit on the bed. Before she could even try to get up, they both sat on her back.

"If we get up, will you try to run?" Zaira asked, and Luna sighed. "Fine! I'll go along with it. But just this once." Both girls got up from her back and she sat up on the bed, waiting for them to pick something out.

While Bella and Evangeline got the outfit ready, Zaira was picking out makeup.

"Wait, makeup? No, no, no, no! Not happening." Luna crossed her arms, giving them a stern look.

"Please? You said just this once, we have to go all out." Zaira pleaded, giving Luna a puppy dog look. Fortunately for Zaira, Luna couldn't resist how large her eyes were getting and gave in.

"Got it!" Bella said, closing her drawer while Evangeline was looking through her closet for shoes. The pale princess handed her an outfit while Evangeline gave her some shoes.

Sighing, Luna lifted her top over her head and pulled it off. Bella's face turned red while Zaira and Evangeline wolf-whistled, causing Luna to roll her eyes at them. She slipped on the yellow top before standing and stepping out of her jeans and into a blue skirt. The shoes were red and so was the cardigan she had been given.

Luna looked at the clothes with distaste. "This is what your mom had you wear? It's so girly." She complained, pulling at the long sleeve.

"That's what happens when your mom is Snow White." Bella sighed as Zaira got to work on the makeup, Evangeline settling on her hair.

Zaira was applying lipstick while Evangeline ran a comb through her auburn-brown locks. Once all of the small tangles were gone, she pulled it into a high bun, leaving her bangs out and parting most of it onto the left side of her face with one lock on the right. Blush was being brushed onto her cheeks and Luna kept her eyes closed, wanting the end result to be a surprise.

"And... Done!" Zaira cheered, closing the case of makeup and setting it down. Bella gasped as Luna opened her eyes, her jaw dropping.

They had dressed her in a yellow short sleeve with a red long sleeve cardigan over it, a long blue skirt and red flats. Her long hair had been tucked into a bun atop her head with bangs. She had red lipstick and faint blush and mascara coated her eyelashes.

The one part of her that still told her she was Luna was the lock of silver running through the left side of her bangs.

"You look just like how I used to." Bella said, starting to laugh.

"Is this what you guys feel like all the time?" They all nodded, trying not to laugh.

"No wonder you wanted my clothes! This is so uncomfortable! I look so girly and like I can't do anything! Oh my gosh, I can't even process this right now." Luna held her hand up to her head, sitting in her bed.

Zaira took a quick picture of her while she was distracted and showed Evangeline.

"How did you guys put up with this? It's only been like thirty seconds and I already want to set this outfit on fire." Luna said, starting to take out the ponytail holder that kept her hair up, shaking out her locks and running her hand through them. She took off the cardigan and shirt, pulling off the skirt and throwing off the flats. She hurriedly grabbed her jeans and frantically put them on. Zaira snickered quietly as she almost fell at least three times.

Just as Luna picked up her shirt from before off the bed, the door opened.

"Hey, Bella do you know what page we were supposed to-" Alistair trailed off as he realized what was happening in front of him. They all stood frozen in place, Alistair's face becoming red.

Luna snapped out of it first, clearing her throat loudly. Everyone broke out of their trance as well, Alistair shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna step out." He said as he practically ran out the door.

Once the door was shut, Luna started laughing, her giggles getting louder and louder. The princesses looked at her in confusion. A boy just saw her without a shirt on. What was so amusing?

"Oh my gosh, did you see his face? It was so red." Luna kept laughing as she put her shirt back on.

"But, but how are you not freaking out? He just walked in on you changing!" Bella exclaimed, her entire face was red.

"It's not like he really saw anything. Just a bra. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. Alistair doesn't seem like a perv." Luna shrugged as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Alistair was sitting outside of it, running his hands through his hair.

"You okay?" Luna laughed and he whirled to face her. He immediately jumped up, rambling his apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were Bella's roommate and I know I should've knocked but she's never indecent so I thought it would be okay and I didn't expect you to be there and changing but I promise I didn't really see anything! Not that there was nothing to see its just that I wasn't really paying attention to you. Not that you don't deserve attention, I'm sure you're a really interesting person. Why did I say it like that? It sounds like I didn't mean it? I did mean it, I really did. Oh gosh, I can't believe that I'm in this situation right now."

By now, Luna was laughing again. "Are you done?" She teased, laughing louder when he gave her a look of surprise.

"Y-you're not mad?" He asked. She shook her head no and he gave her a disbelieving look. "But I saw you in your bra? Don't you want to slap me?"

"No, not really. It's okay." She said, smiling at him.

"But I feel really bad. Are you sure you don't want to slap me? I really deserve it and I totally get it if you do. I wouldn't blame you if you made me do your homework for the rest of the week or something. If I were a girl and that happened to me, I would." Alistair finally shut up when Luna leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His face flushed and his brain short-circuited for a second.

"W-what was that for?" Luna laughed, he was too innocent for his own good.

"You're a good guy, literally offering yourself to do my homework and to get slapped when you didn't even do anything. As I said earlier, it's okay, Alistair." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Um, okay. T-thanks for not being mad I guess. And for the uh, you know. Anyways, I guess I'll see you later." He said, turning to walk away.

"Wait! Didn't you have a question for Bella?" She asked, he looked confused for a second before finally realizing what she was talking about and coming back.

"Right." He chuckled nervously. "Bella, did you know what pages we were supposed to study for the quiz tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, 103-111." She answered and he gave her a thumps up. Alistair awkwardly waved at the other two girls before making his final leave.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Zaira said under her breath, Evangeline nodding in agreement.

"Not that awkward though, could've been much worse." Luna said, plopping down on the bed.

"I'm not sure that could've possibly been worse." Bella exclaimed, giving Luna a disbelieving look.

"Oh trust me, it can be. What if I hadn't put my pants back on yet? Then I would've been mostly naked and it would've been a lot worse." She shrugged casually, all three girls looking at her like she was crazy.

"How can you say all of that? I would freak out if that happened to me!" Zaira said, shaking her head at the thought of it.

"Seriously, why are you so chill?" Evangeline asked. Luna shrugged, "I guess I just don't really care. And it wasn't completely his fault. Probably shouldn't have been changing in the middle of the room."

"Well, either way, I hope that never happens again." Bella was paling even more than she already was.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. Besides, we still need to work on our project, remember?" Luna said. Evangeline nodded and they all jumped into conversation about their possible topic.

•~•

 ** _I'm sorry this was so bad but eh. It's all I really got. See you next time people!_**


	6. Authors Note: Gabby

Okay guys I've been thinking about it and I might get rid of Gabby as a character. How do you guys feel about that? If there are enough comments asking for Gabby to stay I'll keep her but if I do keep her, updates will take longer and the story will be crappier.

If most of the comments are okay with me getting rid of Gabby, then she's gone. And if Gabby goes, Theá won't really be in the story much. She might get a cameo or two but she won't really be in it.

Anyways, please leave comments on whether or not you want Gabby to stay. Every comment counts!


	7. AN: Gabby

_**Hey guys so no one really voted which is a shame but i asked my sister to read the chapters I had so far then asked her if I should get rid of Gabby then rewrite it. She said I should and I'm taking her word for it.**_

 _ **Sorry if if anyone wanted Gabby to stay but she's gone. I plan on rewriting all of the chapters without Gabby and trying to make them longer and better. That also means that some of the chapters might completely change so be warned.**_

 _ **Anyways, Gabby is gone and I'm rewriting so the update might take some time. Either way, I love all of you guys and thanks for the love you've given this story. I really appreciate it!**_


End file.
